BOLO
by Leigh59
Summary: Gibbs orders McGee to put out a BOLO for fourteen men. With very little to go on just a group of rag tag men, think Tony and his Seals. Just a little fun crack. Because we all miss Mincka83 stories so much.
1. So it starts

**No way is any of this mine, I only take credit for the crack and any laughs (hopefully) that you have.**

Vance called him while he was still home telling him that he had to see him as soon as he came that it was important. To be called into the directors office first thing Monday morning could mean only one thing someone, somewhere is going to be in a heap of trouble.

He stormed into the bullpen, looking around he sees McGee working at his desk and Ziva walking toward the elevators. Holding a paper in his hand he walks up to McGee.

"We need a BOLO for fourteen men."

"Fourteen men?" McGee squeaked.

"Yes McGee fourteen men they went missing over the weekend, the last time they were seen was Friday, Navy special Ops. I have a partial description for you, two clones, one wolf type professor, one with a habit of stealing fire extinguishers, one that collects blow up toys, one neat freak, the rest of their description are here on this paper. All fourteen are extremely dangerous and intelligent, they have been known to drink their weight in beer and eat just as much food and still function at optimum levels. The so called leader of this rag tag group has been known to touch an ice cube and get a splinter a walking talking magnet for all things impossible that can hurt a person. Between them they speak twenty plus languages."

"That's not much to go on Boss. I mean don't you have any names at all?"

"Special ops McGee." He tells him as he hands him the single sheet of paper.

"I'll do my best Boss." He mutters.

Gibbs walks over to his desk and sips some of his coffee. "Where the hell is DiNozzo?"

"I have not seen him Gibbs." Ziva says as she walks to her desk.

"He was supposed to go bowling with me Friday night but called and cancelled." Abby tells him as she sits at Tony's desk spinning in his chair.

He picks up his cell and hit the speed number for DiNozzo after the fifth ring he closes his cell.

He knew there was a reason he always hated Mondays. A group of special ops men missing and now DiNozzo. What else could go happen?

The ping of the elevator door makes them all looks over hoping to see DiNozzo. But what they see instead leaves them in speechless. A man standing there in scrubs and an old aviator leather jacket and a baseball cap on his head. He walks up to Gibbs desk and salutes. "I want to report a missing dog."

A/N: so how many of you miss the wonderful world of Tony and His SEALS?

I went looking today to reread them and get lost in a very fun universe only to discover that they are gone. Did anyone have the forethought to copy and save them for themselves that would be willing to share.


	2. The UN

**A/N: As I write this I am hoping that someone somewhere will be able to let Mincka83 know just how much her universe is missed and hopefully she will re-post her stories and maybe a few more as well.**

"McGee, any news on that BOLO?"

"No Boss nothing at all. I did come across a strange reports pertaining to some vandalism in the UN general assembly room."

Gibbs looks at McGee and waits glaring at him the whole time. "McGee?"

"Sorry Boss., The walls they were painted green and someone painted life size smurfs on the main wall where the UN seal is, fourteen smurfs in fact, all the smurfs were labeled."

McGee looks at his monitor before he continues. "The thing is Boss none of the real smurfs had names like these, Navigator, Grouchy, Dopey and Sniper."

His gut was churning he knew that things were not going to get any better. "Anything else McGee?"

"There was one thing. Who ever did this also built a boat out of beer cans. They left it on the dais with a life size Papa Smurf at the helm. Wiped clean of finger prints not one piece of evidence could be found. The tech crew said that the beer can boat is seaworthy."

"Ziva?"

"Nothing Gibbs, I have asked all my contacts there is no news about the men or Tony."

"Four days that is just not like Tony. Do you think that one of the people that he arrested in the past might be holding him?"

"I don't know McGee." Gibbs answered him before he sat down at his desk tossing his empty coffee cup in the trash.

It had become automatic every time the elevator dinged the trio looked over to see who would walk off.

They shook their heads in disbelief. It was the same man that was escorted off of the Navy yard that was looking for a lost dog just four days ago. He was wearing the same leather jacket and baseball hat, but his time he had on a white shirt and blue jeans. They watch as he walks up to Gibbs desk and then hand Gibbs a plate of berry muffins and a six pack of sassafras tea.

"I thought you might be hungry. Did you find my dog yet?"

**A/N: There is no sassafras tea in cans and we all know that smurfs eat smurf berry muffins.**


	3. SecNav

**A/N: Because I was asked for a new story. This is what I came up with, I hope you all like it.**

Closing his cell after listening to Vance for the last ten minutes, Gibbs knew that it had just hit the fan. He just hoped that he wouldn't be in the line of fire.

Thirty minutes later McGee and Ziva were standing behind Gibbs and Vance. The four of them surveyed that which at one time, was the back yard of the SecNav's home.

The yard or what was left of it had been turned into a beach party scene complete with sand and tiki torches. A horseshoe pit, off to one side a brick barbeque with rubber steaks "cooking" over red plastic rocks. A rock pit with long sticks stuck in the ground angled over the paper flames each with a plastic shrimp stuck on the end of it. In the center of the pit; a big pot sits with a blow up lobster's claw poking out from the askew cover. Fourteen beach lounge chairs surround the fire pit each one with a white stocking cap laying on the seat.

All Gibbs has to do is glare at McGee and Ziva they both take off to do what has to be done.

The three older men stand to one side and confer Gibbs; asking the SecNav if he has had any threatening emails or letters. Getting a negative from him, Gibbs sips his ever present coffee.

"Gibbs I have taken pictures everywhere, dusted for prints also. There is nothing there it is like spooks caused all of this havoc."

"That is ghosts agent David, I don't think ghost did this do you?"

"No Director Vance, of course not."

"I also found this Gibbs on the side of the barbeque." She says as she hands him a red stocking cap.

Growling Gibbs looks over to where McGee is working on his laptop. "McGee."

"Boss." McGee says as he hustles over with the laptop.

"What did you find?"

"Nothing Boss, whoever did this tapped into the CCTV and put a loop in, it played the same thing over and over. They left no trace and the loop is bouncing over so many places I can't find it. One more thing Boss that man you had me run a check on the army pilot he can be seen on the street side of the fence shaking a box of dog treats and calling for his dog in between the beginning and ending of each loop."

"McGee, what was playing on the loop?"

"Oh sorry Boss didn't I tell you? It was a Smurf cartoon."


	4. Fornell

**For Holen-Snape, Fornell was Holen-Snape subject of torture. I hope you like it.**

A lot could be said about the two men they were both federal agents. The had a love/hate relationship. Based purely on respect and years of friendship they would protect each other with their last dying breath. Though thick and thin like two old war horses never knowing that the time to retire and rest in the meadow was fast approaching.

When Fornell didn't heed Gibbs warning and married Diane anyway, Gibbs handed him a mason jar full of Bourbon when the marriage failed, the time for I told you so would be saved for a later time.

The one thing that Diane and Fornell could agree on after the divorce was that if anything happened to them the child they both loved dearly would be placed into the custody of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. A man they both knew would die protecting her, a child that the man loved dearly as well.

Closing his car door Fornell waited for Gibbs to get out of his car as well, both men were in a good mood for once having just spent the last two hours watching Emily systematically eliminate every single competitor one by one until she was the last one standing. Who ever said spelling bees were boring never sat in the audience rooting on and spelling each word silently. It was tough work.

"I left a stew in the slow cooker and I have beer for us." Fornell tells him as they walk up to the front door.

He step inside letting Gibbs in before he closes the door, flicking on the light both men stop in their tracks. Both of them take in what they are seeing neither one of them saying anything, anything at all.

Every single piece of furniture that was once in the living room had been removed. Sitting in the middle of the room a pool filled with water. Floating in the pool blow up sex dolls posed in various position. Surrounding the pool more dolls could be found in various stages of plastic coitus. Off to the side a naked cardboard cutout of Fornell tending the bar. Above the bar in neon lights the words Club Fornication is shinning brightly.

"Redecorating Tobias?" Gibbs asks with a smirk as he pulls out his cell.

"What in the Hell Gibbs?"

"You've been hit just like the SecNav and the UN." He explains to his friend.

Fornell waits and watches as Gibbs tells McGee to grab his gear and call Ziva to meet him at Fornell's.

Fornell sees a reward poster on the inside of his front door he knows better than to touch it just in case there are fingerprints.

Reward for missing dog if you see him call Papa Smurf . The picture of the dog looks like a child's drawing.

"Papa Smurf? Who the hell is Papa Smurf and why is there no number to call?" Fornell asks.

"Let's eat nothing we can do here but wait for McGee and Ziva, You do have a hose don't you? We are going to be here all night draining that pool."


	5. Tony returns

**A/N: I was told that I really shouldn't be posting these stories as The Universe is not mine. But my way of thinking is I am not using names per say, I am alluding to her Universe in a round about way. I don't way her to be angry with me. But keep this in mind as the old saying goes Imitation is the sincerest of flattery. **

**This one is for shanbaskets who wanted something inside NCIS.**

Gibbs sat in the terminal sipping his coffee waiting for his oldest friend to deplane. He had no problems waiting at the gate a flash of his badge and the mentioning of Dr. Mallard's name was all that was needed everyone loved Ducky. He had been up late not because of work, because of the damn mischief that was being done to anyone connected to NCIS in one way or another. No prints, no CCTV nothing was left at all leaving everyone chasing their tails looking for clues. If he didn't know any better Gibbs would swear that all the shenanigans was being done by a group of children on a sugar high.

Once in the car Gibbs took his time driving for the sake of his friend Ducky didn't like when it when Gibbs drove like he owned the road. Ducky couldn't help but smile at the way Gibbs was acting he waited for Gibbs to tell him knowing from experience that is always the best when dealing with an angry Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

By the time they reached the Navy Yard Ducky had all the information needed. But he wanted to wait until they were in the privacy of his autopsy domain before he spoke to the him.

A surprise greeted both men as they walked into the large cool room. A beautifully set table for tea was laid out for them. Ducky rubbed his hands together with glee as a child would looking at all the treat in front of him.

Pastries, scones, real clotted cream and jam, small sandwiches. In the center of the table a kettle of hot water simmering away next to a clear glass French coffee press and a Wedgwood tea pot, both waiting to be filled.

"And to top it all off Duck I can't find DiNozzo, he is missing."

"Jethro you must be very tired not to remember. Now shall I pour out?"

"What do you mean, not remember?"

Both men look over when they hear the door swish and break the air tight seal.

"Hi-ya Boss, Ducky did you miss me?" He asks joyfully coming closer to them carrying a container of cream.

"Where the hell have you been?" Gibbs asks as he slaps Tony in the head.

"Jethro there is no need to hit the boy." Ducky scolds him as he takes the cream from Tony.

"Well?" Gibbs asks impatiently

"Brad, remember we went to New York to check out a new test for my lungs and see a Doctor friend of his. You cleared it so did Vance."

"What did Bradley have to say?" Ducky asks taking over the conversation smoothly age does have it's advantages at times like these.

"Well my lungs are still scared but, they are stronger the exercise that we have been doing is working Ducky. Brad says to keep doing it, and to call him if I get a cold same as always."

'That's wonderful Anthony. You did this I take?" Ducky asks as he pours out a cup of coffee for Jethro then two cups of tea.

"I wanted to say thank you, Ducky. If you don't mind I'm going to take my cup with me I have lots of reports that I need to catch up on. By the way this was waiting for you when I cam in this morning." Tony hands Ducky a large white envelope just before he leaves.

"That's good news isn't it Jethro?"

"Ya Duck great news. What's in the envelope?"

He opened the envelope and pulled out a photograph of his mother's grave. Some one had placed a concrete corgi dog that looked exactly like his mother's favorite. Standing guard over her, peaking out from the side of the corgi a single dog tag with the name Billy could be seen.

"How very nice. But who would do such admirable gesture?"

"Don't know Duck is it signed on the back?"

Turning the photo over Duck reads the note.

Thank you Dr. Ducky, it was signed with a drawing of fourteen little blue men with white hats.

**A/N: This is the last one boys and girls. I received a review that said that Mincka will not be back. Please read it yourselves it will break your heart I know it did mine. I have a copy of her stories. There are some people that have reviewed these mini chapters that have offered to sent me copies. I don't know if they would be willing to share with any of you.**


	6. McGee and his car

**Because I was asked to do one more, I hope you all like you the requested target is.**

He answered the cell in his usual manner, gruffly. "Gibbs."

"Um Boss."

"Spit it out McGee I don't have all day."

"I'm kind of stuck Boss."

"Stuck where McGee?"

"My apartment I can only move in my bedroom, the thing is Boss. . ." McGee says as he tried to explain only to have Gibbs cut him off.

""I'll be there in ten minutes."

Gibbs picks the lock in a matter of seconds pushing the door in with his weapon drawn not knowing what to expect.

He has to bite back a laugh at what he is seeing. McGee's prize Porsche sitting in the main room of his small apartment in pieces all neatly stacked and color coded with bright stickers in a circle. In the middle of the circle a table with a plate full of doughnuts every single one of them covered with multicolored sprinkles.

"Boss?"

"Didn't you hear anything McGee?"

"No Boss nothing at all in fact I went right to sleep last night faster than I normally do come to think of it."

"I'll call Ziva and the crew from the motor pool, Tony too."

"I bet Tony had something to do with this, he always likes to play dumb pranks like this."

"Not Tony, McGee he was at my house last night with Ducky and Dr. Pitt going over the test results from the testing that was done in New York. I made Tony stay the night in the spare room after he drank his third beer."

"Boss. I have to go and I really could use some aspirin for my head."

"You have to wait Tim we are going to need a sample to see how they drugged you."

By the time that Ziva and Tony get to the apartment Tim is in dire need of an empty specimen cup. He catches the the cup as he maneuvers his way to the bathroom. A loud satisfying sigh of relief could be heard coming from the bathroom.

"Just who did you piss off now McGoo? It must have been something big in order to get this kind of a retaliation." Tony asks as he snaps on some gloves and starts to sketch and shoot the room leaving Ziva to collect any evidence.

They has to wait for a crew from the motor pool to come and help carry all of the part out of the apartment and into a large van.

"Ziva you find anything?"

"Just this ceramic bowl Gibbs." she answers then hands him the blow already in a plastic evidence bag.

Gibbs looks at the bowl and groans he knows now that they will never find out who did this, the wording on the bowl is simple and to the point as is the picture.

A arm sticking out of an airplane holding a white stocking cap, a dog's collar could be seen next to the a elbow. **Pilot Smurf and his dog Billy at your service Miley **

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did.**

** On a different note I found a story by nlrs it is called, Standing Guard. It also alludes to Tony and his Seals. I liked it, it was short and sweet.  
><strong>


	7. Semper Fi

**For all the men and women who served and continue to serve on this Veterans Day. Thank you.**

After parking his car in his driveway he looks at his house. The house looks like it always does, but somehow it was different he could feel it. Something was off, drawing his weapon out of its holster he made his way up the stairs.

Hearing a car he sees Fornell pulling up and parking in front of his home. He waits until he is joined on the steps.

Seeing that Gibbs has drawn his weapon he does the same. "Something wrong Gibbs?" Fornell asks.

"Don't know yet something is off, call it my gut."

"Good enough for me. Your gut has saved us before." Fornell acknowledges.

He knew that it was wrong not to lock his door, he stopped locking his door after his girls died he never saw the point in locking it after that, there was nothing left worth protecting.

He carefully moves one hand and flips the light switch, both men enter the home and split up going to different rooms calling out clear everywhere they go.

Finding the home completely empty. The only difference they can find is it's cleaner spit and polish clean. Never one to be a slob Gibbs was not a bad housekeeper, just sometimes things like dusting and window cleaning were left for down days. But his entire house is immaculate.

The two men walk into the kitchen, Gibbs opens the fridge and pulls out beers and steaks enough for the two of them.

Fornell looks at his friend. "You're tired, that's all it is. I wouldn't worry about it Jethro." He tells him as he accepts the beer.

He still can't shake the feeling that something is off. They make their way into the living room so that Gibbs can start the fire for the steaks.

As he reaches for the long matches on the mantel for the fire. He sees what it is that has made his gut churn.

Sitting on the mantel fourteen little blue men with white hats dressed as SEALS, surrounding one little man with a red hat dressed as a Marine. They are all at attention saluting the miniature flag placed not five inches away.

Seeing a folded piece of paper he snatches it up and reads its out loud.

"Thanks for your service Gunny. Semper Fi."

"What in the hell" Fornell says.

"What?"

"I get a pornographic pool party and you get a flag salute."

"Yeah. I like it." Gibbs says with a chuckle as he spots a small airplane next to a little blue man dressed in scrubs and an old bomber jacket kneeling down to fill a dog bowl with the name of buddy painted on it.

"Yeah I like it a lot." Gibbs says as he raises his beer. "Semper Fi."


	8. Abby

_Just a little short one. I hope you enjoy this one as well._

She bounced into the bullpen reminding Gibbs of a three year old child who ate too much candy. He waited for her to tell him what she wanted. Gibbs had learned throughout the years it was always better to let Abby have her say when she got like this.

"Gibbs, Gibbs. Did you do it? It had to be you no one else would do something like that?"

"Do what Abby? I haven't done anything."

"My lab. My labby it's been transformed, I walked in five minutes ago and came right up here."

He stands up and looks at her giving her the only look that he knows will make her calm down. ""What do you mean transformed?"

"Well, I think it would be better if you saw it yourself." She tells him then turns and leaves knowing that he will follow, with Tim and Ziva not far behind him.

The three agents stand and look as they take in what they are seeing. Black balloons taped all over the walls and ceiling bouquets of black roses scattered around the room on the intake evidence table cake in the shape of the lab, every detail in exact miniature. A Happy Anniversary banner right above the office.

The biggest surprise was the office standing at the far end a mini refrigerator filled with Caf-Pow.

"It wasn't me Abby. I had forgotten it was your anniversary." He tells her as he puts gloves on. He knows that McGee and Ziva will have followed his lead and will have put gloves on as well.

"Abby did you touch anything?"

"No. I came to get you right away. Is something wrong?"

"Don't know Abby, my gut is telling me something?"

"Maybe it was Tony this looks like a joke of his." Ziva suggest.

"He would do something like this, wouldn't he?" Abby says with a questioning expression on her face.

"Hey, what's on? I just got back from the firing range, Dorney asked me to go with him." Tony say when he walks into the lab.

"Did you do this DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks giving him his best glare.

"This?" He asks raising his arms. "No I just got here."

"What about last night?" Ziva asks.

"Last night I was at a meeting with the other Senior field agents then I went to dinner with an old friend." He answers as he walks toward the cake.

"Abby did you make the cake. It looks exactly like your lab except for the little blue hats on top of door."

Hearing Tony say this everyone turns and looks at the door just above the door they see a blue hat, resting on a hook.

Abby slips on some gloves then using Tony as a ladder she takes the hat down. The agents watch as she places the hat on the table. Flattening the hat out so that the embroidered black letters can be read easily. Gibbs now knows why his gut was twitching.

'_Happy Anniversary Goth Smurf_."

"Boss? How in the hell?"

"Don't know Tim."

"I'll check the security tapes."

"I doubt that you'll find anything." Gibbs tells him.

"Hey look at this." Tony calls out. "On top of the mini refrigerator in Abby's office there's a red hat."

Gibbs goes and look at the mini refrigerator painted on top he sees a red hat partially covering a dog bone.

"Why red? I don't understand all of this Smurf business at all." Ziva says.

"Misfits, trouble makers, pains in the butt. " Gibbs answers. "The only sane on in the bunch is Papa Smurf."

"They might me mischief makers but Smurfs do have hearts of gold." Tony reminds everyone

"So are the cake and caf-pow safe to eat?" Abby asks.

"I don't see why not. The donuts were that they left at Tim's ." Gibbs answers.

"Damn Surfs I wish they would go and bother some one else for a change."

"They must love you, Papa Smurf." Tony says with a laugh, a laugh he soon regretted as Gibbs hand made contact with his head. "I mean Boss, they must love you, I wonder who they are?" As he returns Gibbs glare with one of complete innocents.


	9. Grandpa Smurf

_Dedicated to Ralph Waite known to us as Grandpa Smurf. _

Gibbs didn't wipe the tears as they dried on his face. He shook hands with the people that came to the funeral. Accepting the condolences from old friends that had come to pay their respects to his father, Jackson Gibbs.

One by one they left, leaving only his team and the Director from NICS. He turned to look at his team, the closest people in his life. He cleared this throat then took a deep breath before he tried to talk.

"I'll be right behind you. I'm sure the ladies from the church have prepared something for us."

Understanding completely the need to be alone, if only for a few minutes Vance nodded his head. He stands to move away from Gibbs casting one last look at the flag draped coffin.

McGee, David and Abby looked questioningly at Tony, not knowing exactly what they should do. Tony doesn't hesitate he motions with his head to follow Vance. Both McGee and Davis nod once then guide Abby away.

As much as Abby wants to be there to comfort Gibbs she knows that right now Tony is the best one to give their Boss what he needs someone to cover his six.

Gibbs quietly watches as the men carefully fold the flag. It was something that his father wanted, to have his flag removed, folded and given to his son with no pomp. Gibbs looks to his left and sees his friend, his second in command, hell the man was close enough to him that he considered him to be his son. He sucked in a breath noticing Tony standing at attention. His face void of all emotion except for his eyes, Tony's eyes were full of unshed tears.

Accepting the flag Gibbs, thanks the army funeral detail that came to honor his dad. How they knew, it was beyond him. All the men would said was a order came down from the Big Brass, for them to be here.

Gibbs stood in place until he heard the SUV for the detail leave. Only then did he move he took a few steps forward until he was standing right next to his fathers casket. Reaching out he touches it one last time, saying good-bye to his father. It was a very melancholy moment for him, he was glad that they had reconnect after all those wasted years.

He moves his hand to touch the center of the smooth wood only to feel something odd. Looking closer he sees a single S.E.A.L.S. Trident carefully embedded into the wood. There was no marring of with either wood or the gold Trident.

Gibbs turns and looks at Tony only to see that he had not moved a muscle he was still standing at attention. "I'm ready. Let's go."

"On your six, boss."

"Tony." Gibbs starts to say. "Thank you."

Tony doesn't reply, now is not the time, so he tips his head slightly. When they get to the car Tony takes his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on looking into the woods that surrounds the small cemetery. Only then does he get behind the wheel and start to drive away.

He can't help but smile as he looks into the rear-view mirror, he sees thirteen men all dresses in clean dark green khaki pants and black tee shirts come out of the woods. Tony brought his attention back to the road he has no need to see what was going to happen at the grave site, for he had planned it with them.

The men made their was up to the grave site as the groundskeepers were starting their work. Two of the men were carrying something, a smurf hat and an expensive bottle of Scotch.

One of the men dropped the hat into the grave, as the bottle of Scotch was opened and passed from man to man. The older of the men offered the bottle to the groundskeepers as well. After the toast was made the rest of the Scotch was poured into the grave.

The groundskeepers would later say that the men had tears in their eyes as they walked away. They would also say they were positive the they heard them say Good-bye Grandpa Smurf, give our love to Grandma Smurf.


	10. Christmas

**Just a small little visit from our Seals. I hope you like this one.**

Driving back from the airport, director Vance rolled his shoulders he was tired. So very tired and he missed Jackie terribly. As the holiday seasons came closer he missed her all the more. With his resent health scare he came to understand just how little time he was spending with his children.

He had taken them to see Jackie's family for the Thanksgiving vacation four and a half days of not having to deal with paperwork and crime.

It wasn't even his idea, it was Gibbs and his second in command. Gibbs told him to go that he would handle the day to day running of the agency and if anything important came up he would call. Tony would run the MCRT so there would be nothing to worry about.

Remembering back, he almost told him no but the look of his son's face as Gibbs proposed his idea in his office. The look was so hopeful and full of fear at the same time.

"You'll call even at the hint of an emergency?"

"We'll call. Go Leon take your children to see their family give your Nanny time off too,, Enjoy the time away, your kids are going to be gone before you know it. College then families of their own."

It was the bright and colorful light glow that caught his attention and that of Kayla and Jared as they pulled onto their street.

"I wonder who put their light up?" Jared asks.

"I like the Christmas lights, they are so pretty." Kayla says softly.

"Your mom did too. She always went all out for Christmas, for you kids." He tell them with sadness lacing his voice. "I wish I could do better for you."

"We know dad. But it's okay we know you don't have the time to put light up and decorate like she use to." Kayla tells him from the back seat.

"Holy cow look at that it's our house! Look at the lights and the Christmas display on the roof. " Jared exclaims as Vance pulls into the driveway.

"Dad it's perfect! What a surprise, thanks dad!" Jared says just before he jumps out of the car.

Leon closes the door to the car and stands their in shock as he looks at his house. Who would go tot eh trouble to decorate his home while he was away, he wonders. Calling his children follow him they each grab a bag and make there way into their home.

If he was in shock while looking at his home from the outside he was completely speechless as he looked at the entryway it was decorated as well. Tastefully and beautiful just like it was when Jackie was alive.

When he flipped the wall switch for the living room lights they saw a Christmas tree standing in the corner twinkling with lights. Stepping closer to the tree they can see that there are a plethora gifts laying under its branches.

Leon reaches out and touches one of the ornaments on the tree and has to smile only to laugh when he counts fourteen little blue men in white stocking hats scattered around the tree. When he spotted the ornament that looked lit a stocking hat but only in red he knew that he too had been hit by the mysterious group.

Remembering that at all the other places there was always some mention about a dog named Billy. He looked again making sure that there was no hidden surprise that would wake him and the children up at three in the morning. Finding none he breathed out a sigh in relief.

He walked into the bullpen as sees Gibbs and the rest of the team working on cold cases.

"Gibbs." He says as he gets closer to his desk.

"Director, how can I help you?"

"That BOLO that we have out on that special Op's team. Put it on the back burner until after the holidays."

"Yes director." Gibbs replies.

Gibbs waited until after lunch before he goes to see Leon. "Did you get hit Leon?"

"It's the damnedest thing, I think it was them. My house it was decorated from top to bottom. On the kitchen counter four tins of baked goods. It was the Christmas tree that gave it all away little smurfs as ornaments, fourteen of them and one red hat with no owner."

"Any dog dish or stray bone anywhere?"

"Not that I could find, they wouldn't would they?" Vance asks before looking at his mail

"They do have a funny sense of humor and from what I've been able to ascertain from their behavior they have this thing about kids. You protect and spoil them."

"I'll kill them with my bare hands, I'll kill them."

"What is it?" Gibbs asks. Leon hands him a letter to read.

Gibbs chuckles slightly as he reads. A letter informing Leon Vance that his children have won first prize. That he should expect delivery of a pure white Angora kitten named Billie and pure Golden Labrador puppy also named Billy. Enclosed are their papers and records for the first shots. Expect delivery on Christmas Eve. Sincerely, the Temporary Secretary of the GBLA.

"Well I did tell you. I'll make a dog house and beds for them."

"Thanks, a lot."

"Any time Leon, any time. So you still want me to put off looking for them until after the holidays?"

"I just wish I knew how they do it any of it."

"I find it better to be kept in the dark sometimes, if we don't know then it can't bite us in the ass when things go bust."

"Have you ever heard of anything going bust for this ragtag bunch of delinquents?"

"No, their luck can't hold out mush longer. No one is that good Leon."

"I'm putting my money on them. I just hope they hit someone else next time. I love the house and the baked goods. But the animals, that's just."

"Juvenile, and something only someone with a heart of gold would do for children who still miss their mother."

"Yeah, hold off until after the Holiday season Gibbs, but try and find them... please."

Gibbs nods his head then leaves with a smile on his face.

"DiNozzo I need you to help me buy wood tonight I have to make a dog house and two animals beds."

"Boss?"

"The director's kids won a kitten and a puppy. I'm making beds for them."

"What kind of a bed are you going to make a white kitten?"

"I never said anything about the kitten being white."

"Just a wild guess isn't that what most contest give white kittens, with green eyes. Kids love them so do ladies." Tony answers then waggled his eyebrows.

Tony reaches for his ringing phone before Gibbs can say anything else to him. All Gibbs can do is glare at his SIC as he smiles and talks on the phone. The whole time Gibbs' hand is getting itchy wanting to deliver a head slap. Just because the man is always right.


	11. Blue paw print

_Just a little something for you all. Not mine this world belongs to someone else. I do hope she has a very Merry Christmas and if Santa can hear my wish. I wish she would come come and treat us to new stories of our favorite SEALs_

Tony left without a word to anyone as to where he was going, or who gave the orders for him to go. Gibbs found out by being called into Vance's office early on a Tuesday morning.

He walked back into the bullpen scowling. " DiNozzo will be gone for a while, you're both going to have to split his work."

"Where did he go this time?" Tim asks.

"Need to know, I don't have the need so you don't know. Higher ups called he went."

"I am sure there were other agent better qualified, why did they ask him?"

"I don't know Ziva why don't you go find out? Or did you forget about the chain of command?"

"No Gibbs I have not forgotten."

"Good! Get back to work."

Two weeks that is how long was gone. Gibbs walked onto the building early on Monday morning he was in a foul mood he had not heard from Tony and he was getting worried. Tony had gone on missions before but he had always found a way to let him know what was going on. This time nothing at all, it was not like him in the slightest.

It was just six thirty in the morning when he got off of the elevator he felt something was different as soon as he stepped on the floor, no danger just different. He walked with measured steps then came to a complete stop when he got to Tony desk.

His SIC sitting in his chair but, his head was resting on his arms on top of the desk, Gibbs could see half of his face a spectacular black eye and a bruise on his cheek. That is when he started to take in the rest of his agent.

Tony was dressed in along sleeved black tee shirt and black cargo pants, on his feet well worn black boots. He looked like someone that just came out of an undercover mission for black ops. He could make out a silver bead chain around his neck. In all the years he had known him the only chain Tony had ever worn was a gold cross he got from his grandmother.

He turned to put his coffee on his desk only to see a red stocking hat with an envelope laying on top of it. He ripped open the envelope and started to read quickly.

_Your agent has a bullet wound through and through on his right arm, his cheek bone is cracked. One more thing he had a nice little knife wound on his left thigh fifteen stitches. He wouldn't take pain medication, so we slipped him a Mickey so we could move him and drop him off, should wear off around ten hundred hours. It was a pleasure to work with an agent who knows how to shoot and fight. Dr. Ducky will know what to do for him. Semper Fi Gunny. P.S. As for the mission if you have to ask then you don't know him very well, now do you. _

He looked for a signature at the bottom of the letter but all he found was a blue paw print of a dog.

"One day DiNozzo I'm going to find out what in the hell you're hiding from me." He murmurs into the room as he leaves to hit the head.


	12. Ziva

Furious is the only work that can describe Ziva as she walks into the bullpen. She dropped her backpack down on the floor behind her desk. Clenching her teeth she growled as she looked around the bullpen, she was the only one there.

Sitting at her desk she booted up her computer once the monitor came to full power she looked and then hit it before she swore loudly at it.

"Trouble Ziva?" Gibbs asks as he passes her.

"Where is he? I know he is responsible?" She asks talking through her teeth.

"Who? Responsible for what?"

"Tony! My apartment has been vandalized."

"Explain, now." Gibbs orders.

"The employee handbook the chapter for chain of command and respecting the agents in the chain. The pages were exploded then stapled to the walls in my apartment every wall, even in the shower. I know it was him, not only that but my best knives and extra clips are missing, my back up weapon as well." She answers mumbling the last part. " And now on my computer, the first thing I see is the opening chapter of the importance of following orders on the field."

Gibbs only looks at her then goes to his desk. "It wasn't Tony he's not here he left three days after you did. He's not due back until tomorrow."

"Where is he? I bet he did this before he left." Ziva counters.

"In the middle of the Atlantic with a murder suspect the seas were too rough to chance a take off. It couldn't have been him we worked a case before he left, he never left my side."

"Where is McGee?" She asks thinking that he might know just who Tony paid to vandalize her apartment.

"Getting coffee he got back last night from seeing his mother."

"I will ask Abby to come and dust my apartment, maybe she can find something. I could not, everything was very clean. Cleaner than I left it, not that I keep a messy home."

"Hey boss I brought you coffee an one of those bagels that you like." Tim says as he walks into the bullpen.

He turns his head when he hears an angry sounding growl coming from Ziva's area.

"Ziva, I have a package for you it has been scanned by security. Phil asked me to bring it up to you." He tells her as he hands her the box. When she doesn't respond to him he takes a step closer to her desk. "Is there a problem?"

"My computer has been penetrated, I can not fix it." she answers sharply pulling out a knife to open her package.

"The word you want is hacked, Ziva. Are you sure? Our firewalls are very good." Tim tells her after sipping his coffee and making his way back to his desk.

Both men look over when they hear her cry out in anguish mixed with sheer frustration and anger. "I will kill them I will find them and kill every single one of them"

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asks.

"What is wrong? I'll show you what is wrong look what they did to my beautiful weapons. My knives and my handgun, not to mention the clips."

Gibb motions Tim to follow him as he goes to Ziva's desk. In all the years of working he was never more grateful of his ability to school his features as he looks at the two things laying on her desk.

A bracelet made of metal with fourteen little stocking hats stained blue and one little hate stained red. The only other thing was bowl.

Tim and Gibbs each take a step back after getting a good look at the bowl. Who ever had made the bowl had used her spare weapon and knifes. From what the agents could see the weapons and knives were fused together by a high heat source then hammered into the shape of the bowl.

She tosses the letter that she found inside the box on the desk.

" I will go get Abby maybe she will be able to find something. Anything that will give us a clue as to they are."

"Wouldn't bet on it, Ziva I bet she won't find as much as a speck of dust that doesn't come from this office." Gibbs tells her.

They watch as she storms out of the bullpen. Only then does Gibbs pick up the letter.

"We had this made for you. At times you act like a yapping angry ankle biting dog, the kind that bites without any warning or command then looks for praise afterwards, even if none is warranted. Next time you get the urge to attack first fill the bowl with water and dump it on your head it might just cool you off before you hurt anyone else on your team."

Tim smiles as he goes back to his desk, soon he is humming softly to himself.

"Don't let Ziva hear you humming that song McGee. Put an extra water bottle in your backpack, Tony's too."

"On it boss, better safe than sorry. Gibbs do you know who? Never mind forget I asked."

"Going to see Ducky." Gibbs tell him. Tim watches him leave and starts to chuckle when he hears a faint whistle coming from Gibbs as he disappears around the corner. Tim can't help but wonder who they are and who is going to be their hit list next.

_A/N: Sorry it took so long my keyboard is not working it had a run in with a four year old and a spilled can of pepsi, the keyboard lost and a new one in on order. The rest of my stories will be updated once the new keyboard comes._


	13. Jimmy

_Guess what kids the boys are back._

It was just after eight at night, he could only think of three things as he got out of the car, he was hungry, tired and his hand, well his two fingers hurt.

He wanted to spend the night with Breena and their baby at the hospital, but she kicked him out. She smiled and told him to go that he could go on full daddy overdrive tomorrow when they got home. She needed one night to sleep and rest before taking on the care of the newest member of their family. Not to worry the nurses would bring the baby in when it was time for her to eat.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Gibbs and Tony. "Come on Palmer lets get you inside." Gibbs says then waits for him to take the lead.

With his hand the way it his he doesn't even try and open the door to the apartment. He just hands the keys to Gibbs.

After Gibbs steps aside he enters and flicks on the light switch in his home. He sniffs the air and smells something different.

"What's wrong Jimmy?" Tony asks as he closes the door.

"Nothing really it's just the air smells different." Jimmy answers.

Tony and Gibbs share a glance as far as they can see everything seems to be in place. The home does not appear to be ransacked. Everything is neat and orderly like just like Breena likes it to be.

"You're just tired and hungry, Palmer. DiNozzo bring that takeout into the kitchen, the sooner we eat the sooner we can go."

The three men make their way to the kitchen but stop once they enter it. On the counter they see wrapped gift.

"We didn't leave any gifts on the counter." Jimmy tells then.

"Let's go check the rest of the place." Gibbs orders

Both Tony and Gibbs draw their sidearm's and start to clear the home. Jimmy didn't move from where Tony ordered him stay. He knew better than to disobey after what happened last time.

"Jimmy get in here." Tony calls out to him.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" He asks nervously.

"Look." Gibbs says as he points into the baby's room.

The room is just like they left it with one small addition hanging on the wall there is a quilt. Getting closer Jimmy along with Gibbs and Tony admire the quilt. They smile as the see a small little girl playing with some stuffed dolls. All the dolls look the same they are all blue and wearing white hats, except for one that one is sitting off to the side with a red hat on his head.

"It looks like you got hit." Tony says softly.

"Why would they come here? Do you have any idea?"

"Beats me? Come on lets eat I'm starved. You should eat too Jimmy or your sugar is going to get too low."

"Did you opened the gift yet?" Gibbs asks.

"No agent Gibbs, should I?" Jimmy replies

"I don't see any problems in it at all. Open it."

He puts his fork down then gets the gift from the kitchen. He trust both Tony and Gibbs and if they don't see any danger in the gift who is he to have doubts.

Pink tissue paper is what they see first, then Jimmy lift out a little hat, what surprised both Gibbs and Tony was that it wasn't a white stocking hat. Just a normal sun bonnet for a girl. A little sun dress came next all pink and simple. Gibbs and Tony exchange a look waiting for the other shoe to drop. Jimmy reaches into the box again this time he pulls out a stuffed brown shaggy dog holding an envelope. Jimmy opens the envelope and sucks in a deep breath of air as he reads the two sheet papers.

"What is it?" Tony asks.

"A check made out to Victoria in the care of Breena for two thousand dollars. The letter says it's for her college fund."

"Is that dog wearing a collar?" Gibbs asks.

Jimmy put the papers down and looks at the toy, then he looks back at Gibbs. "It says Billy property of Victoria."

"I don't understand, why us? Why the baby? How the hell did they know? Do I have to worry about them?"

"I wouldn't worry about them at all. In fact just think of them as over protective uncles, Jimmy." Tony tells him.

"Tony if you ever do find them can you tell them thanks for me."

"I'll tell them, Jimmy, now you go to bed. I'll be back at nine to bring you to the hospital to get your family."

"You smelt it didn't you?" Gibbs asks Tony once they had closed the door to the car.

"You mean the ammo smell? Yeah, hard to miss that smell Boss."

"DiNozzo. ." start to say only to have Tony interrupt him.

" Do you need any help bring that rocking chair over here tomorrow Boss?"

Gibbs just glares at Tony even though it is to dark to be seen. He grits his teeth and concentrates on driving his Charger back to the Navy Yard so Tony can get his own car.

"Is there anything I should know Tony?" Gibbs asks softly only to get a soft snore as an answer.


	14. Lunch at Ducky's

_Because lmill123 fed my muse. I hope you will all like this one as well. I own none of it and the universe belongs to someone else. Maybe one she will come up, we can always hope._

Gibbs walked into the bullpen he looked at his team as they finished up the last of the paperwork. Then he took a sip from his cup before sitting down. "You can leave once you're done with your reports. I don't want o see any of you until Monday seven hundred hours. You won't be called in we are off rotation this weekend."

"Thank G-d I was beginning to think that we were the only team working here." Tim mumbled.

Tony looked at Tim. "So what are your big plans for your time off, McGoo?"

"Sleep, clean, laundry and write. You?"

"More than likely Tony will be patrolling bar looking for a cheap hook up" Ziva quipped.

"It's cruising, not patrolling, Zeevah. And no, I'm going camping with some friends they want to go zip lining. I said I would go. Sounds like it will be fun a good way to burn off steam."

"You better not get hurt DiNozzo" Gibbs bellowed.

"Wouldn't dream of it boss."

"Gibbs do you have plans as well?" Ziva asks.

"Housekeeping on Saturday and lunch with Ducky on Sunday. He invited me a week ago he wants to go over some legal paper with me. Ziva what are your plans."

"I have a kickboxing tournament both days."

"Don't kill anyone, Tim and I won't help you with the paperwork." Tony tells her with a smirk. As she glares back at him swearing in French as she does.

"You eat with that mouth after talking like that?" Tony asks. He stands goes to the printer signs his report then hands everything to Gibbs. He is gone even before Gibbs has his glasses on his face.

Ducky answered the door with his usual efficiency, not any wasted effort on his part at all. As in all things Ducky was on point It took them just an hour to go over the paper work that hr had to show him. Another fifteen minutes to show Gibbs where the important paper were being kept.

"If you answer the door Jethro, I will make you some coffee and a pot of tea for myself."

"Sure thing Duck."

Ducky doesn't get more than three feet away before he is called back by Gibbs.

"Duck did you order lunch?"

"I did not. Who do you ask?"

"There is a couple of men standing here with two coolers and a basket of food."

Ducky frowned as he came closer. "There must be some mistake I didn't order any food."

"You didn't Doctor Mallard. You won it in an promotion for ordering equipment on line." one of the men explained.

"It must be Mr. Palmer's doing. In that case do come in, the kitchen is over there." Ducky points the way.

" If you could please point to your dinning table Dr. Mallard? I have the linen and china to set the table." the younger of the two men asks.

Gibbs and Ducky sat at the table looking at the beautiful setting, white plates with a single thistle on the rim of each plate. When the food was brought out of the kitchen and placed ion the table along with a pot of coffee and one of tea. Both men licked there lips at what they were seeing. Sandwiches of salmon, chicken and steak, a side salad for each of them, with a vinaigrette dressing, on the side. A cup of steaming soup with a few crackers on the side of the small plate. A platter of cheese and fruit and a platter of small tarts, breads and cookies. They can see that the table already has all of the condiments that they will be needing. The last thing that was put on the table a bottle of port wine and two crystal glasses.

"This looks incredible gentlemen, thank you" Ducky says as he looks at the two men.

"You're very welcome Dr. Mallard. Now the food was four people we put the rest in your refrigerator. The basket, china and linen are yours. Enjoy your meal." the older of the men tells them.

"Or my, young man you have a nasty cut on your hand, it must be very painful." Ducky says as he looks at the wound through the food grade gloves the man was wearing.

"Not to worry Dr. I cut myself four days ago, I'll have my brother look at it, he's corpsman. He always takes care of all of my cuts and burns."

"Is he stationed here?" Gibbs asks."

"This week he is." Is the answer he gets back.

When they hear the door close, Ducky and Gibbs waste no time in digging into the feast laid out in front of them.

"Ducky, have you noticed anything about DiNozzo lately? He is keeping secrets form me and I don't like it one bit."

"Jethro, Anthony is grown man, What he does with his life is his own business not anyone else's. You should know this better than most." Ducky admonishes.

"I still say something is going on he comes in looking so tired some days and when we get a few days off, or when the director sends him off on one of his undercover missions he comes back hurt, stitches black eyes, broken bones. He came back not that long ago with a stab wound and a fresh bullet hole in him. All he does is smile and tell me need to know Gibbs. Then he sits down swallows some grunt candy and gets to work."

"You did have a hand in training him, what did you expect Jethro?"

"You're not in the least bit surprised are you? You know something Dr. Mallard." Gibbs tells him then glares at his friend.

"I am not afraid of your glare Jethro. I've know you too long and stitched up too many of your own wounds to be intimidated by you. I will not break a confidence I am your doctor as well as his, I do have a code I live by just like you do. Or do I have to remind you? Now shall we clean this small mess then sit in the living room with a nice glass of port?"

Knowing that he has lost this battle Gibbs concedes for now. He brings the plates into the kitchen then helps rinses the dishes leaving the stacking of the dishwasher to Ducky.

"My my, my." Ducky says softly as he wipes down the counter.

"What is it Duck?"

"Look a new tea chest."

"A what?"

"A tea chest, where tea drinkers keep their loose tea leaves. A beautiful piece."

Gibbs looks at box and growls at what he is seeing. A wooden box with a carving of a little blue man wearing a white hat holding a dog.. He picks up the box and examines it.

On the bottom he reads, the following.

_Best wishes Dr. Mallard._

_With gratitude and thanks for your years of service._

_The Blue boys company and Billy._


	15. Kort

_Hello to all the boys and girls who are following this foolish homage of mine, to Mincka83 and her wonderful universe. I hope you all enjoy who my muse is picking on today. This one has no Beta as the rest of them do not as well. Because lmill123 mentioned him in one of her/his reviews.  
><em>

He was in a foul mood, he freely admitted that he was an unmitigated bastard, he saw no reason to change not after all of these years.

The first thing he did after entering he apartment was to take off his eye patch and toss it on the table in the entry way. He hated the damn thing and the way it felt. But not as much as he hated the bastard that tortured him taking his eye in the process. One could say it was just desserts for it was his own protégé, Jonas Cobb, who had done it.

He couldn't say what exactly made him draw his weapon as he went further into his home, a sound, a smell, it was just a feeling that something was off. He carefully stepped further into his home clearing and checking as he went. Nothing seemed out of place and he didn't see anyone either.

Putting his weapon back in it's holster he went straight to the kitchen with only one thing in mind a tumbler full of ice for the Scotch he wanted to drink. After flipping on the light switch he saw what had set off his senses someone had been in his home, and his money was DiNozzo.

His kitchen has been rearranged and labeled with large lettered labels and in some places braille labels.

Abandoning the glass he went and to his bedroom open the closet door he found a chart stapled to the door. The chart was broken into sections with a little blue man wearing white pants with a matching pants holding a matching outfit for him. The last little man wearing a red hat and pants was holding out a weapon with a note saying it matches everything. Even his books have been replaced with large type editions. Left on his desk he can see two large magnifying glasses with bows on them.

Slamming the closet door he goes to the bathroom and sees more of the same, labels in large letters and braille in some places as well.

On the toilet lid a stuffed dog holding a paint brush, he picks up the dog getting ready to throw it when he sees it has a tag he reads it. "_Look inside. Aim and practice, love Billy." _Lifting the lid he sees an aviators crosshairs painted inside the toilet.

That was the last straw it was early in the day but late for him. He had just come back from being undercover for three days. The rumors that he had been fired and abandoned were just that, rumors. Once you join the 'company' you were in it for life. Even after that if the "company" had a use for your body they used it no questions asked.

Without any hesitation he entered the bullpen of MCRT, Gibbs' team.

"Ah, if it isn't Snake or maybe Captain Hook, better yet Plankton all one eyed villains. Except for Snake he was just an all around bad ass." Tony says as he stands and goes toe to toe with Kort.

"Do you need something Kort?" Gibbs asks as he walks up behind him.

"Yeah, this trouble maker, you call an agent, trashed my apartment I want it put back the way it was, now."

"Just what is he suppose to have done?"

The team listens as Kort describes just what he found. Not interrupting him as he goes into detail, when he gets to the part of the cross-hairs in the toilet Ziva and Tim lose it and laugh.

"I'm so glad you find it amusing. I want it fixed and I want it done now." Kort demands.

"Well it wasn't DiNozzo, we just got back an hour ago from New York we were their for a week. You're just another in a long line of people that have been hit by a group of classified trouble makers. We can't find them and anytime we even get a hint of where they are, they vanish. Their calling card is the smurfs that is how you know it's them. But you are in good company they've hit the SecNav, the Director, Ducky the list goes on ."

"So what are you doing to find them?" Kort spits out.

"As of right now nothing. Grab your gear we have a body." Gibbs orders.

They rest of the team quickly follows Gibbs leaving Kort standing alone in the bullpen.

"Is there anything else we can help you with Agent Kort?" Vance asks as he walks down the stairs.

"No director Vance."

"These men have not caused any real damage, and in some cases they have brought smiles to the targets they choose. Until they cause real damage we have bigger crimes to solve."

"I understand." Still seething and because his hands are tied. Kort leaves angrier than he arrived.


	16. Smurf with measles

_Hello to all the boys and girls who are following this foolish homage of mine, to Mincka83 and her wonderful universe. I hope you all enjoy who my muse is picking on today. This one has no Beta as the rest of them do not as well. Just a small reminder this is fan fiction so if you don't like my offerings for Mincka's universe don't read it. One last thing, hide behind the guest review to tell me what I'm doing wrong and I won't approve the review. Be brave, stand up be proud of your review. my many thanks to lmill123 for the target.  
><em>

He had pulled a muscle in his back and shoulder tackling a suspect the day before. It wasn't too bad a hot shower then a cold one and he would be fine until he got to the office. Then he would eat and swallow some grunt candy, with some tea.

He put the water hot then stepped in the shower with his back toward the stream of water it felt so good on his sore body. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo without opening his eyes and started in on his daily routine. He had always liked showering with his eyes closed it was relaxing having the hot water on your face and neck it felt just like a massage when the setting was set to the shower head was set to the right numbers.

Gabbing the bottle of body wash he continues washing without rushing enjoying the solitude it gave him time to gather his thoughts and start his day. He never knew what was going to happen to him while at work; he loved being a federal agent. Even if his agency was at the bottom of the food chain.

Turning slightly he flipped the hot water off and put the cold on after a minute he turned and faced the water rubbing his hands on his face he opened his eyes and swore loudly at what he was seeing. Muttering to himself about how to murder some overgrown pain in the ass boy scouts, and get away with it.

Quickly stepping out of the shower he grabbed the nearest towel and started to dry off, well in this case rub his skin. All it did was make what he was seeing even worse. He looked in the full length mirror and swore again he was covered from head to foot. He looked like a . . . he didn't even want to say what he looked like.

Ducky would know what to do, if not him then Abby. Dropping the towel he went into his bedroom. He slipped on some boxers then opened his closet door. Only to find it empty of all his suits and shirts. In their place he finds white pants, shirts and hats and white sneakers on the floor. Not one piece of his personal clothing was in there.

Having no choice he put on a pair of white jeans then a shirt. He looked like an orderly from a badly made horror movie. Just as he was about to close the door he sees a note taped to the door.

_"Billy says be safe and stay out of trouble."_

Taking his weapon and badge out of the safe he leaves his apartment. Thanking the powers that be that it was still semi dark out, the sun still had not fully risen. He knew that he kept a leather jacket in the trunk of his car. Opening the trunk he finds his jacket replaced with a white one. Accompanied with another note.. "_We wanted you to match."_

He doesn't even bother to put it on he just slams the trunk closed and gets into his car.

* * *

><p>""Where the hell is DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks as he enters the bullpen.<p>

"Haven't seen him boss." Tim answers.

Gibbs answers his cell with his usual bark, "Gibbs."

"Ah Jethro would you please come down, there is something you need to see."

"On my way Duck." He looks at McGee then orders. "Find DiNozzo."

"On it boss." Tim answer as Gibbs walks out without another word.

"You needed to see me Ducky?" Gibbs asks as soon as he steps into autopsy.

"We have a small problem Jethro." Ducky answers then turns and looks at Tony who is sitting on one of the tables with Jimmy and Abby trying to clean the blue dye off of his face and hands, and upper body.

Gibbs bites his inner cheek to keep from laughing. "You look like a. . ."

"Ha ha go ahead and say it. I look like a six foot smurf. Those bastards stole all of my clothes including the stuff I keep here. Then the replaced it with white everything. They also rigged my shower so that the cold water would spit out dye."

"That stuff going to come out Abs?"

"It should, I sent a sample though my babies, it's a simple dye should wear off in a week maybe two, but for now we are using pickle juice and toothpaste to get his hands and head dye free."

"There is one small problem Jethro, Anthony here seems to be having an allergic reaction to the dye."

"You could say that Ducky I look like a smurf with measles." Tony adds as he starts to scratch, only to have Jimmy slap his hand away.

"Only you DiNozzo, only you." Gibbs replies with a snort.


	17. Payback

_Here is a little one to go with the last chapter. My many thanks to WmGeorge for all of her hard work in making sense out of my drabbles._

Payback.

He walked into the bullpen carrying a tray of coffee and tea for his team. Dropping them off at each of the desks he gave Gibbs the largest one. "Your favorite barista asked me to tell you that the coffee machine is now working, and this one is on the house." Then he placed a cup of coffee on his desk.

Gibbs just looked at him and glared. Tony shrugged. "I'm just the messenger, boss."

Tim gave Tony time to read the new bulletins from the other NCIS offices and then broke the silence. "Tony, did you read the report about the SEALs?"

"What report, McGee? I've only just finished the overseas offices."

"The one from Norfolk. Seems some SEALs are walking around all beat up and bruised. Black-eyes, broken noses, one of them on crutches, and two of them in slings with dislocated shoulders. By last count, there were ten of them. The kicker is they won't say what happened."

"Did they say why they won't talk? I mean these are big, bad ass SEALs. Seems they'd want to finger whoever dealt them damage."

"All they would say was they were more afraid of their CO then anything the NCIS offices could do to them. Oh, and that they would be battle ready in three days, two if necessary."

"I do not understand why they will not say anything. Will they not be in trouble for remaining silent?" Ziva moved closer to Tony's desk as she spoke.

Gibbs snorted. "The only way they can get into trouble is if they started the fight, or if they'd been drinking and fighting at the same time."

Ziva frowned, her eyes on Tony's hands. "So, not say anything means they are either protecting themselves or someone else, yes?"

"Something like that." Tony nodded as a smile ghosted over his handsome face.

"Then they should practice more and stay alert at all times. Just as we do in Mossad. It looks like you should have stayed alert as well, Tony. You have been fighting." She pointed to his skinned knuckles.

Hearing those words, Gibbs went to Tony and gave him a mild glare with a raised eyebrow. Tony sighed, stood up, and held out his hands to Gibbs.

"It's nothing, see. My neighbor's ring went down the drain. I got it out and scraped my knuckles on the pipe. No big deal." Gibbs let go of his hand and opened his mouth to say something but Tony beat him to it.

"Yes Gibbs, I remembered to use tape on the pipes before I screwed them back together. When I finished we went out for Chinese."

Ziva smirked at him. "Your neighbor must be very pretty if you gave up a date night to … fix her pipes."

Gibbs held back a laugh as he went back to his desk. Tony shook his head to clear the vision Ziva's words created. "My neighbor, Pat? I would never say he was pretty. Handsome, maybe, but not my type. He was a Navy corpsman. He's a really nice man, but he has a bad case of arthritis and can't hold the wrench tightly enough. His wife, Violet, called me and asked if I could. Now, she is pretty. She's in her late sixties and has snow white hair, blue eyes, and stands all of five feet tall. But she keeps her man in line."

"I suppose that was nice of you."

"It didn't take long and I like them both. Besides I'm nearby, and I don't make them pay like the landlord does."

"Getting back to the SEALs, Tony." Tim stared at the other man. "The investigating agents are looking for input from other agents as to what to do."

"From what I gather Probie, SEALs take care of their own, be it having fun, kicking ass, or taking punishment. It's a SEAL thing, they don't talk about it. Right Gibbs?"

"I'm going for coffee. You go see Ducky for some antibacterial cream." Gibbs barked out the order, already halfway to the elevators.

"Yes boss." Just before the elevator doors closed Tony caught a few notes of the tune that Gibbs was whistling.

"What tune was Gibbs was whistling? It sounded familiar." Ziva finally walked back to her own desk.

"I wasn't paying attention. Were you, Tim?" Tony looked over at his partner.

Tim turned away from his computer screen. "What? What whistle?"

Ziva sighed. "Never mind you both are so. . ."

"Smart?" Tim asked.

"Good to work with?" Tony added.

"I'm going to see Abby." She left in a huff.

"Come on Probie, let's go see Ducky. I have some cookies for him in my backpack. Violet makes great sugar cookies, and I brought enough to share.


End file.
